log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eins
Eins (also spelled Einz and Ains), also known as Sage Eins (or Teacher Ains), is a Human Kannagi-Scholar. He was the guild master of Honesty and a member of the Round Table Alliance. After the events of volume 12, Eins disbands Honesty and goes on a self-imposed exile with Marves, Saiguu Touri, and the remnants of Honesty that remained loyal to him. Appearance Eins wears long robes in his usual outfit, and his long green hair is tied behind him in a loose ponytail. Like Marielle, he has a different set of equipment for his battle gear, but he has yet to use them. Eins' eyes are perpetually shut, and he tends to furrow his brows in worry, especially after several months into the Catastrophe. Personality Eins is a generous individual, founding his guild to help people by releasing tactics and guides to defeating raid bosses. It is this generosity that gains him the animosity from other raiding guilds, however, and is his fatal weakness. His inability to turn people away places an immense burden his guild as members of D.D.D abandon it in favor of Honesty after Krusty's disappearance, and it creates a rift within his guild that he is too weak-willed to mend. As time passes after the Catastrophe, Eins is the one most attuned to those who are discontent with this new world and wish to return to the real world. He attempts to improve life for those types of individuals, but his suggestions are shot down by the rest of the Round Table, filling him with a sense of helplessness. Eins is serving as a double agent for Plant Hwyaden under the alias of "Agent One." It is likely that he was motivated to turn on the Round Table due to Nureha's claim that they had found a way to return home. Synopsis The Catastrophe After being trapped in the MMORPG Elder Tale, the Adventurers discover that the Intercity Transport Gates are not working, making it difficult to travel to other towns. Eins, alongside many other players, is distressed by this news. Round Table Alliance arc Along with Akiba's other major guilds, Eins attends the Round Table Conference, with Naomi and Shigeru as his attendants. Return of the Goblin King arc Eins makes a brief appearance during the post-expedition party at the Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice with Roderick.Log Horizon Anime: Episode 21, The Two of Us Shall Waltz Route 43 arc Shiroe becomes worried that he can't stop Eins from doing a certain, undisclosed something with the research conducted on the Fairy Ring.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 8, Chapter 1 Homesteading the Noosphere arc Eins becomes increasingly agitated by the slow progress at finding a way to return home. In particular, his guild is coming under greater and greater strain: without Krusty, many of D.D.D's members were leaving, with a great number of those people instead flocking to Honesty. However, those members were also unwilling to work for themselves and simply leeched off the other original members of the guild, building resentment within the guild. While Eins was unwilling to kick out any members and leave them to fend for themselves, he also couldn't sustain all of them. He found little support within the Round Table, as his suggestions were found to be too selfish and detrimental to the city as a whole. When the server is attacked by the Eternal Moths, Eins uses this situation to push the Round Table towards focusing more on returning home than making life in Theldesia comfortable, something that Shiroe viewed to be an omen. In the anime, before the Shibuya Raid Team departed for Calling Fortress, Shiroe tells Eins that "For now, would think of Eins as a member of the Round Table," a reference to Eins' possible status as Plant Hwyaden's spy, Agent One. Collapse of the Round Table arc Other Media Log Horizon: West Wind Brigade Eins and William Massachusetts are briefly seen among those purchasing Crescent Burgers.Log Horizon: West Wind Brigade chapter 19 At the start of the Round Table Conference, he and Krusty appear at the entrance of the Guild Meeting Hall, where William, Isaac, and Soujiro Seta had already arrived. They then enter and take their seats, finding the other guild masters invited already seated. Equipment Trivia *Eins shares his birthday, October 5, with Nureha. References Navigation Category:Round Table Alliance members